figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Belfan
Belfan is the second planet in the Girru system. A smallish, Type B world inhabited mostly by humans, though Reptoids are also known to dwell in small numbers. It is an undeveloped world, still stuck in its medieval ages, barely knowing of the other worlds in its own system let alone any others elsewhere. However, the interference of the Governance de Magi may soon change this... The star, Girru, is in a binary relationship with the nearby star Nusku. Nusku orbits Girru extremely quickly, and every few hundred years the two systems come close to each other and Nusku and its planets can be observed from Belfan. Physical characteristics There are four major continents on Belfan : Hadris, where most humans live in their vast mediaevalesque cities and the origin of Mardek Innanu El-Enkidu; Fengue, an arid continent just south of Hadris where Aeropolis, notably, can be located; Nole'Oth, a frozen wasteland; and Tharadia, a place isolated from the rest of the world. Satellites Belfan has no satellites, so moonlight is unknown to its inhabitants and the nights are rather darker than on Earth. In spite of this, a woman in the Warport apparently sees her boyfriend only on blue moons. The fact that Belfan lacks a moon really messes this up. Culture Human culture on Belfan is in its fourth stage; medieval-style settlements exist across the world, and the inhabitants of them are curious about the other continents, and the universe outside of their own world. Adventurers roam the lands, and swords and sorcery are commonplace. There is a distinctive (though not total) lack of sanity among the people of Belfan, as many are willing to do things that make no sense or willingly reveal their deepest secrets to complete strangers. Many of them also enjoy breaking the fourth wall, though whether or not they are aware they are doing so is unknown. Monsters Belfan's monsters are all low-leveled in comparison to other planets. Hadris in particular has incredibly weak monsters with the exception of those living in the Water Temple and the lake surrounding it. There are also a few other spots in Hadris where the monsters are much stronger than in the rest of the world, but these are generally in the Dreamrealm version of Hadris. Fengue on the other hand has decent strength monsters, presumably due to the present of multiple Crystals in the area. There is also a particularly strong concentration of miasma and therefore monsters in the area around the Solakian Temple, due to the presence of the Dark Temple and the Miasmal Citadel, where the physical form of the Annihlator is held. Places of Interest Main article: Locations (MARDEK) * Goznor * Canonia * Aeropolis * The Dark Temple * The Water Temple * The Fire Temple * The Earth Temple * The Air Temple (connected to Aeropolis) * The Dreamshrine * Lifewood * Crimson Peak * Soothwood * Aree? * Xantusia Famous Residents Main article: Characters (MARDEK) * Mardek Innanu El-Enkidu ** Rohoph * Deugan Selmae Eh-Deredu * Emela Andra Wu-Jardu * Social Fox * Sslen'ck Ea-Sslenal * Meraeador Dunsin Fa-Doch * Enki Ea'seph El-Regis * Gloria Eh-Korey * King of Goznor * Donovan Gonoru Fa-Alregis * Baron von Doomkill Trivia *The original Belfan article on the Fig Hunter Encyclopaedia was written entirely in past tense. As all other planets were referred to in present tense, this may imply that something might have happened to Belfan, or is going to happen in the timeline of the MARDEK series. See Also *Nusku-Girru Binary System Category:Astrostles Galaxy Planetary Systems